Le One Piece
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: Tous les pirates recherchent le fameux One piece...Mais qu’est ce que c'est exactement? Quel héritage à laisser Gold Roger à ses successeurs? C'est ce que va essayer de découvrir Luffy et ses compagnons
1. prologue

**Série **: one piece

**Auteur** : lavlav-san

**Disclaimer** : aucun de ces tarés de pirates ne sont a moi pour mon plus grand malheur !Et l'histoire est encore loin d'être fini en manga…pour mon plus grand bonheur ;p

Histoire : Tous le monde le recherche ce fameux trésor : le One piece…Mais qu'est ce qu'est le One piece exactement ?

**Prologue**

Sur la grande ligne, un bateau voguait tranquillement vers l'aventure. L'équipage voyait défiler au fur et à mesure les différentes îles et différentes saisons. La vie était rythmée entre les fêtes, les découvertes, les engueulades, les fous rires ainsi que les combats avec des pirates. Le bateau portait un drapeau pirate, le drapeau de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. L'un des équipages les plus redoutés de la grande ligne.

- Rhaaaaaaaaaa, je m'ennuie ! Usopp tu n'as rien de nouveau dans tes gadgets?

Le canonnier se redressa et retira ses lunettes.

- Pour le moment je suis en train de créer une nouvelle arme révolutionnaire. Le grand capitaine Usopp va connaître enfin la gloire tant attendu grâce à çà. Chacun tremblera rien qu'en entendant mon nom.

- Cool ! Tu fais voir ? S'exclama Luffy.

- Ah non c'est une surprise ! Hé non lâche ça !

Une légère bagarre entre pipo et Luffy démarra.

Nami en les voyant se battre, soupira et décrocha un bon crochet aux deux imbéciles. Ce qui les calma que partiellement.

Du Haut de la vigie, Robin regardait distraitement le paysage quand son regard fut attiré par un point à l'horizon. Elle prit ses jumelles et regarda pour vérifier ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et cria en bas.

-Capitaine, une île en vue.

Luffy en oublia de rendre une tape à Usopp.

-Einh ? Tu es sure, Robin ? Dit-il en courant vers l'avant du bateau. Trop cool ! Mais dommage que ce ne soit pas une île hivernale…j'aime bien la neige.

Nami s'approcha en regardant son log pose.

- Nous sommes sur la bonne direction, il n'y a pas de doute. Allez les gars, un peu d'énergie, nous devons nous dépêchez d'accoster avant la nuit.

- Oui Namie-chérie ! Répondit le jeune homme blond qui sautillait de joie de recevoir des ordres de la navigatrice. Oh Marimo, réveille toi ! On a du pain sur la planche .Dit il en changeant du tout au tout d'expression lorsqu'il s'adressa au bretteur qui somnolait sur le pont inférieur du navire.

- Einh ? Tu me cherches, belle gueule ?

-Enfin nous y voila ! Une île, une île !Ça va être une île estivale…j'aime bien l'été…mais je préfère l'hiver… Même si l'automne c'est joli aussi……

Le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille sautillait sur place en regardant au travers du bastingage, le point de terre qui croissait à l'horizon.

Nami regarda sur sa carte et sourit.

- Nous arrivons donc sur l'île du démon. Le repère le plus connu des pirates.

Usopp en entendant cela se mit à pâlir.

- L'île…l'île du démon ? Oh ça y est ! Ma maladie revient au galop…celle qui m'interdit de descendre du bateau sous aucun prétexte. Puis pour accentuer le côté pathétique de la situation, il fit semblant de s'évanouir. Chopper en le voyant à terre se mit à paniquer.

- Aaahhhhh, un médecin ! Il lui faut un médecin ! Oh mais, c'est moi le médecin !

Luffy se mit à rire devant le cinéma que leur faisait pipo et Chopper.

- Ca sent l'aventure à plein nez ! Ainsi que la viande….Sanji, j'ai faim !

- Ca attendra, imbécile, pour le moment nous avons autre chose à faire.

Ils trouvèrent finalement une petite côté tranquille pour mouiller l'ancre et amarrer le navire. Le soleil commençait à décliner.

- Bien je crois que maintenant que nous sommes prêt, nous pouvons y aller !

- Yoshhhhhhhhhhhh ! A l'aventure tout le monde !

à suivre….

Voila le prologue…C'est une idée de fic que j'ai depuis longtemps et finalement je me lance, j'espere que cela vous plaira ! a votre bon cœur m'sieur, dame ! Une p'tite review au passage


	2. rencontre au bar

**Série : One piece**

**Auteur : Lavlav-san**

**Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas les miens, je ne fais que copier honteusement l'œuvre de maitre Oda !!!**

**Pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, j'espère être à la hauteur de leurs espérances ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre un**

**Rencontre à la taverne.**

Toute la petite troupe du chapeau de paille se baladait dans le port de l'île du démon. Beaucoup de marins venaient se détendre entre deux escales dans ce lieu. L'animation envahissait entièrement la ville au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Certains marins cuvaient déjà ici ou là, des passeuses attiraient le client dans leurs quartiers privés et des bars étaient ouverts en attendant les passants assoiffés. La ville était relativement calme pour le plus grand bonheur d'Usopp et de Nami.

Ils allèrent entrer dans un bar quand un vieillard fut chassé sous leur nez dudit bar. Il était dans un piteux état et avait l'air d'avoir pas mal bu de rhum.

- Je ne veux plus te voir vieil ivrogne ! Ne viens plus semer le trouble avec tes histoires de bonimenteurs.

Le patron du bar paraissait assez furieux et sans jeter un regard en arrière il referma la porte derrière lui.

Luffy se dirigea tranquillement vers le vieil homme qui époussetait comme il pouvait ses affaires.

- Oh vieil homme, est ce que ça va ?

- Einh ? Oh ne t'en fais pas jeune homme, j'ai l'habitude, hé hé! Comment tu t'appelles mon garçon ?

- Moi ? Monkey D. Luffy !

Le vieillard tiqua au nom.

- Je vois que tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur une personnalité aussi importante que toi mon garçon. Dit il en souriant. Pour la peine je vous invite boire un verre. Il prit Luffy par les épaules et commença à se diriger vers le bar.

- Vieil homme, tu ne viens pas de te faire jeter de ce lieu il y a à peine 5 minutes ?

L'ivrogne s'arrêta quelques secondes comme pour réfléchir.

- Oh c'est vrai ! Bien allons ailleurs pour que vous puissez me payer un bon verre de rhum !

D'un seul coup, Nami et Zoro s'énervèrent en chœur.

- Ce n'était pas vous qui étiez censé nous payer la tournée ?

-Jeunes gens ! Répondit le vieillard d'un air grave et sérieux. Vous n'oseriez pas faire payer une vieille personne comme moi qui n'attend plus rien de la vie ?

Sur le coup ça calma net Nami et Zoro.

- Bien c'est décidé ainsi, vous payerez la tournée des bars, jeunes gens, Rigola l'homme à la barbe blanche. Puis il entraîna Luffy qui était hilare, à sa suite, dans le bar suivant le plus proche.

Nami fulminait en retrait de s'être fait avoir si facilement.

- Zoro tu payes !

Le pauvre bretteur ne pouvait que se plier à la demande de cette « sorcière » comme il aimait la surnommer.

La soirée se passa tout de même dans une bonne ambiance générale. Sanji était aux petits soins pour sa Nami chérie et sa Robin adorée. Usopp, Chopper et Luffy amusaient la galerie, Zoro buvait chope sur chope. Le vieillard s'amusait de voir ces jeunes gens joyeux.

- Tout ça me rappelle ma jeunesse ! Moi aussi quand j'étais jeune j'étais pirate.

- Sérieux ? Vous aussi vous avez pas mal bourlinguez ! demanda tout excité Luffy.

Le vieillard regarda un air rêveur et aussi très imbibé d'alcool son verre.

- Ca pour sur, jeune Luffy ! Pour te dire, j'ai même fait parti de l'équipage du grand Gold Roger !

- Gold…Gold Roger ??? Trop cool !!!!!!!!!!! Dites m'en plus ! Dites m'en plus!!!!!

Chacun des membres écouta l'histoire du vieil homme avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Certains comme Luffy, Pipo ou Chopper, écoutaient attentivement les propos du pirate. Tandis que les autres restaient quand même sceptiques à ces boniments.

- Je suppose que si vous avez fait parti de l'équipage du roi des pirates vous avez déjà vu le One piece ? Testa Nami.

Le vieillard sourit et répondit posément.

- Pour sur que je l'ai vu. Je sais même en quoi il consiste. C'est même la chose la plus fabuleuse que je n'ai jamais vu. Je suis même très fier d'avoir pu aider Gold Roger à constituer ce fabuleux rêve !

Les yeux de Nami se transformèrent en Berrys et Luffy était subjugué par les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

- Alors c'est bien vrai ? Il existe réellement ? Vous devez savoir ou il se trouve !!!

Le vieil homme se mit à rire.

- Bien sur que je sais ou il se trouve ! Chaque membre qui a composé l'équipage de Gold Roger le savait !

- Mais alors pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait pour le récupérer ? C'est louche cette histoire !demanda sceptique la jolie rousse.

- Non jeune fille ! Pour des vieux loups de mer comme moi, les trésors sont très beaux à voir mais ce qui nous tient surtout en vie, c'est les souvenirs de ce que nous avons vécu et aussi attirer les jolies filles comme vous pour nous tenir compagnie certains soirs de beuverie!

Nami fut quelques peu déconcertée par ces paroles.

- Je vois que vous ne me croyez pas ! Pour la peine, je vais vous dire ou vous pourrez trouver un trésor inestimable, que je garde sur cette île depuis des années.

Les berrys refirent surface dans les yeux de Nami.

- Sur la montagne qui culmine cette île, se trouve une petite grotte, au fond de celle-ci la terre est meuble, creusé une bonne dizaine de mètres et vous trouverez un coffre. Ouvre le et voyez ce que vous déciderez de faire de ce trésor.

Luffy prit la parole.

- Pourquoi vous nous dites tout ça grand père ?

Un sourire énigmatique apparut sur les lèvres dudit grand père.

- Parce que tu portes un nom bien singulier Monkey D. Luffy !

Personne ne comprit bien ce que venait de dire l'ivrogne sauf Robin qui souriait et Luffy qui parût soudain mal à l'aise.

- Bon tout le monde ! Demain matin on part à la chasse au trésor !

- A tes ordres, capitaine ! Répondirent en chœur l'équipage.

le lendemain soir

- Eh ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Où est le trésor ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette arnaque ? Où sont les berrys ? Les couronnes d'or incrustées de pierres précieuses ? Où est ma fortune ?

L'équipage se tenait devant un large coffre en bois vermoulu. Apparemment la nouvelle aventure de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, n'avait mené à rien. Certains paraissaient assez dépités par le manque de contenu du coffre. Nami, elle, explosait complètement de colère et de frustration face à cette boite vide et sans valeur à ses yeux.

- Luffy !! C'est de ta faute ! Tout est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas décidé de suivre la piste du vieux fou qui était dans la taverne, nous serions tranquillement en train de nous balader en ville et non à risquer notre peau à chaque coin de cette forêt !

La navigatrice secouait dans tous les sens le pauvre capitaine qui subissait sa colère. Quand elle décida enfin à lui accorder le droit de parler, il paraissait dépité.

- Je n'y peux rien, il fallait que nous allions voir ce que le vieillard nous avait indiqué. Et puis ce n'est pas n'importe qui ! C'était un ancien compagnon de route du fameux Gold Roger, dit il avec des étoiles pleins les yeux quand il prononça le nom du roi des pirates.

Zorro décida d'intervenir en libérant son capitaine et soupira.

- De toute manière, on pourrait te dire n'importe quoi, tu le croirais, espèce d'idiot. C'était un peu gros quand même ! Tu n'espérais quand même pas trouver le One Piece aussi facilement ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il doit bien avoir sa petite idée d'où peut bien se trouver le trésor ! Répondit innocemment le capitaine.

- Luffy !!!!!! Un jour il faudra vraiment que tu aies un peu de plomb dans la cervelle ! Si il était vraiment un pirate qui avait voyagé avec Gold Roger, jamais il ne t'aurait parler du trésor et encore moins de son emplacement ! Il l'aurait gardé pour lui et serait riche à millions maintenant ! Répondit Usopp.

Robin s'approcha du coffre et le regarda plus attentivement. Il paraissait étrange car de l'extérieur, il paraissait plus profond que cela.

- Robin chérie ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Oh rien, Sanji, Pourrais tu cassé le fond du coffre s'il te plaît ?

Des petits cœurs apparurent dans les yeux du cuisinier, content de pouvoir aider sa Robin.

- Tout de suite Robin adorée !

Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le fond de la caisse et brisa une planche de bois.

- Merci beaucoup cook san !

Elle s'approcha de nouveau et découvrit un deuxième fond mais cette fois ci il y avait quelque chose qui était auparavant caché. Elle le prit et découvrit que c'était un ancien livre. Il possédait une couverture en cuire, il était vieux et usée mais en parfait état.

- Qu'est ce que c'est Robin ?

Les autres membres de l'équipage s'était rapproché pour savoir ce que fabriquait l'archéologue.

Robin ouvrit le livre et commença à lire en tournant quelques pages. La surprise envahit son regard.

- Le vieil homme ne nous avait pas mentit. C'est un trésor inestimable qui se trouve ici.

Luffy s'approcha mais se posait pas mal de questions.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Robin lui sourit et répondit.

- C'est le journal de bord de Gold D. Roger !

**À suivre !**


	3. le journal de bord

**Série** : One piece

**Auteur** : lavlav-san

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucune façon, je plagie honteusement les perso !!! Mais bon le but d'une fanfiction c'est bien de piquer des persos pour les mettre dans nos histoires il faut bien les martyriser un peu les pauvres !!!!

Merci a tous ceux qui me lisent et à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir vos réactions !!!!

Pour le calendrier, je l'ai complètement inventé, vu que même dans l'histoire il ne parle jamais de jour ou de mois et encore moins d'années pour se repérer à un calendrier quelconque.

Zoro-kun : voici la suite , bouh !!! Comment je complique les choses TT à la base l'histoire ne devait être qu'un one shot…. Enfin bref, j'ai pleins d'idées pour la suite et donc il va encore se passer pleins de choses.

Eypi : tu vas enfin savoir si ils vont l'ouvrir ou non… mais je réserve une surprise pour la fin.

Neant : voila une réflexion bien poussée que tu as fait la ! En fait toute mon idée de cette fic repose que sur une phrase….normalement ça sera ma phrase de fin , pour clore cette histoire ! Mais comme la fin n'est pas encore prête d'arriver, je vous laisse réfléchir sur ce que peut être selon moi, le one piece niark niark niark, que je suis sadique !!!

**Le carnet de bord**

La tension dans la timonerie était palpable. Chacun attendait avec impatience que l'archéologue finisse de définir en quel langage, le livre était écrit. Sanji était aux fourneaux à préparer des biscuits à la mandarine pour chacun, cela lui permettait de se détendre un peu. Zoro s'était installé contre le mur et attendait en fermant les yeux. La seule chose qui permettait à son équipage de savoir qu'il ne dormait pas, était le manque de ronflements et un air grave sur son visage. Nami tournait en rond, cela l'intriguait et la patience était loin d'être son fort. Pipo pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère racontait l'une de ses nombreuses histoires à Chopper et Luffy guettait Robin, pour savoir quand elle pourrait leur lire ce journal et Sanji pour savoir quand est ce qu'il pourrait prendre en cachette l'un de ces merveilleux gâteaux.

- Alors ? Robin tu trouves ? S'impatienta Nami.

- Hum ? Oh oui, je le lis depuis tout à l'heure déjà. Répondit stoïquement l'archéologue.

- Quoi ? Tu pourrais nous en faire profiter, on attend depuis tout à l'heure nous ! S'énerva Luffy. Quand on trouve quelque chose, on en fait profiter tout l'équipage.

- Excusez moi capitaine. Répondit, un air faussement contrit, la jolie brune.

Luffy soupira.

- Bon si tu as compris,t'es excusée, lis nous ce que ce livre contient !

Chacun s'installa confortablement autour de la table, Sanji apporta les gâteaux et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers Robin qui prit le livre du début. Une inscription se trouvait en première page et elle commença sa lecture.

- Voici, le journal de bord, cette page va inaugurer le début de mon récit de pirate ainsi que celui de mes compagnons. Ce livre recueillera toutes mes aventures, ainsi que mes impressions. Je suis à partir de ce jour, seul maître à bord de ce navire et seul pirate à avoir droit de tenir ce journal.

- C'est le seigneur des pirates lui-même qui à noirci ces pages alors ! C'est un peu comme ci nous partagions un peu de son intimité.

Nami était impressionnée ainsi que les autres compagnons, savoir que Gold Roger avait écrit ses pages et tenu ce journal entre ces mains…Ils regardèrent, tous, ce journal avec fascination.

Robin reprit sa lecture.

« Jour de la nouvelle lune, 136e année de l'ère de la piraterie.

Nous allons enfin prendre la mer ! Loguetown a beau être la ville ou j'ai grandi, j'ai besoin de voir le monde de mes propres yeux, de voyager. La vie de pirate est une vie rêvée pour cela ! Et puis il faut que je devienne un célèbre pirate, voir le plus célèbre! On ne vit qu'une fois, il vaut mieux vivre sa vie à fond et c'est bien ce que je compte faire.

Ce soir c'est notre dernier soir avant le grand départ, avec mes matelots, nous nous sommes dirigé vers le bar où nous allons souvent, dans les bas quartiers de la ville. C'est un bar mal famé mais l'ambiance y est bonne ainsi que le rhum. Notre timonier a une fois de plus trop bu, mais il met toujours une bonne ambiance parmi les camarades, nous sommes encore pour le moment peu nombreux mais au fur et à mesure je verrai pour recruter d'autres pirates, j'aimerai bien avoir un acrobate à bord, c'est bien les acrobates, ils aiment faire la fête et animent les soirées. C'est décidé dès que j'en trouve un, je le garde dans mon équipage.

La fête bat son plein, ceci est une très bonne chose car demain, nous nous dirigerons vers l'entrée de la grande line. Je suis impatient d'y être, mais certains ont quand même des appréhensions à y aller. Bah, tout ira bien ! Je leur fais confiance ! J'espère que le cycle lunaire sera porteur de bons présages. Une nouvelle lune, pour un nouveau départ. J'ai hâte d'y être, il y a tellement de chose que je dois voir, tellement à découvrir et tellement de trésors à débusquer mais le trésor que je souhaite le plus risque d'être le plus long à constituer, ce que j'appelle le one piece, mon one piece. Mais il n'y a qu'en suivant la voie que j'ai décidé de suivre que j'obtiendrai ce que je désire. »

- Ainsi donc avant même de prendre la mer il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait.

Nami en entendant parler trésor, n'avait pu s'empêcher de commenter. Luffy se tourna vers elle et posa un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de se taire.

Robin continua à lire à haute voix.

« Ce soir nous festoyons, le rhum coule à flot, je me sens d'humeur à faire la fête. A ma place n'importe qui en ferait autant, c'est une nouvelle vie et un nouveau départ dans la vie d'un homme. Je vais enfin réaliser mon rêve, je vais enfin vivre car quel homme peut se dire vivant si il ne cherche jamais à réaliser ses rêves et s'enferme dans une routine exaspérante? Ce soir est le dernier soir que je passe en tant que citoyen de Loguetown, demain je serais Gold D Roger, un pirate de la grand line. »

Robin releva la tête.

- La suite de la page je n'arrive pas à la lire, il y a des taches dessus, je suppose qu'il s'agit d'alcool. Avoir les pensées les plus personnelles du seigneur des pirates est assez étrange, je dois avouer.

- Il était trop cool !!!!!!!!!!

Luffy avait des étoiles qui brillaient autour de ses yeux. Usopp et Chopper avait aussi cet air là sur le visage. Nami voulait plus de renseignement sur le trésor et Sanji et Zoro écoutaient fascinés par ce qu'ils entendaient même si par certains côtés, ils remarquaient des similitudes avec leur propre capitaine.

- Vas y Robin, continue, j'ai envie de savoir la suite !

- La suite ? Son récit continue lors de son trajet sur la grand line.

A suivre.


	4. les premières questions

Série : One piece

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais les idées je me sers un peu dans ce qu'on peut voir dans one piece et sinon l'histoire ben c'est de moi !!!

J'espère que cela vous plaira bonne lecture !

Un grand merci à Zoro-kun et Eypi pour vos encouragements ! Est-ce que Luffy a su piquer un gâteau sous le nez de Sanji ? Est-ce que notre cuistot va enfin réussir à ravir un baiser à notre navigatrice ? Est ce qu'un monstre de l'océan va venir manger le bateau et engloutir notre équipage et mettre fin à l'histoire ? La suite dans le prochaine épisode !lol

Chapitre 3

Robin tourna la page et regarda là ou c'était encore lisible.

_- 4e jour de la 8e semaine de la 136e année de l'ère de la piraterie._

_Ca y est, nous l'avons fait. Nous nous trouvons sur la grande line. C'était vraiment excitant de traverser moutain reverse. Malgré l'inquiétude que je pouvais aisément voir chez mes partenaires, je sentais surtout que l'excitation et l'admiration prenait le pas sur le reste. Naviguer sur la red line et pouvoir se laisser guider par les courants pour arriver vers la grand line est un moment unique, même si le bateau a souffert ici et là. Mais ce qui est le plus impressionnant est de se dire que nous l'avons fait. Nous sommes sur la grand line. Les gars sont heureux et se servent généreusement en rhum. Ils le méritent car chacun d'entre eux s'est décarcassé. Je suis fier de naviguer avec eux, je suis fier d'être leur capitaine et surtout j'ai intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux avoir au moins une lampée de cette liqueur._

Robin continua pendant un moment sa lecture encore, en racontant les anecdotes les unes après les autres. Chacun était suspendu à ses lèvres.

_- 7e jour de la 15e semaine de la même année._

_Voila enfin une nouvelle qui me réjouit, ce matin, un de mes matelots m'a apporté le journal l'air énervé. Il y avait de quoi en effet. Me voila enfin reconnu. Ma tête est mise à prix.20000 berrys, c'est pas mal pour un début. Je crois que d'avoir casser du pirate a beaucoup contribuer à cette prime. Je repense encore à la tête de ce forban de Crooger ! Et ça se dit capitaine de pirate ! Bref, une bonne raclée ça ne fait jamais de mal à personne et puis, un vrai pirate ne s'attaque qu'aux autres pirates ou à la marine et non à des habitants faibles sinon quel intérêt ? Pour devenir plus fort, seuls les affrontements contre d'autres hommes forts nous permettent de progresser. Dominer des faibles, c'est minable et surtout sans intérêt ! _

_Nous sommes repartit en mer, direction la prochaine île. Le log pose, nous indique le chemin à suivre. Je reste toujours vigilant au moindre changement climatique, qui sait ce qui peut se produire sur la grand line._

En entendant ça, chaque membre secoua la tête pour acquiescer. La grande line était très réputée pour ses bourrasques, tornades et autres phénomènes qui pouvaient facilement entraîner une mort rapide. Ils avaient tous en tête les nombreux affrontements entre les éléments déchaînés et eux.

Le carnet de bord racontait dans les moindres détails, le parcours de Gold Roger sur la grand line. Au fil de son aventure, il rencontrait des gens plus ou moins énigmatiques, des pirates, des marins ou tout simplement des habitants de la grand line. Cela faisait déjà une bonne heure que Robin lisait le livre. Les yeux de Nami s'illuminaient dès que les mots, joyaux, berrys ou encore or étaient prononcés et ellese mit à désespérer quand elle entendit la perte de leur trésor lors d'une bataille maritime avec un bateau pirate, le green boat. Luffy écoutait tout en engouffrant les gâteaux à la mandarine tandis que Sanji rappelait souvent à l'ordre son capitaine pour dire de laisser des gâteaux à sa Nami chérie et sa Robin adorée. Les autres écoutaient attentivement.

_- 1e jour de la 1e semaine de la 137e année de l'ère de la piraterie._

_C'est la fête ce soir, nous festoyons avec le peu qu'il nous reste en vivre et en or. Nous devons fêter dignement la nouvelle année. C'est le moment ou nous repensons aux bons vieux souvenirs, à tout ce qui c'est produit depuis que nous sommes pirates. Cela va bientôt faire une année que nous sommes partis en mer et pourtant notre envie de voyager n'est toujours pas rassasiée. Je n'ai pas encore tout vu, j'espère pouvoir réaliser mon rêve, le one piece est à porter de main mais pour cela il me faut encore du temps, il se forme lentement mais sûrement, chaque partie de ce « trésor » est indispensable et pour ça j'ai encore besoin d'aller plus loin, de voir plus de choses, d'aller là ou aucun autre pirate ne s'est aventuré encore, les autres apprécient aussi ce projet._

Nami prit la parole.

- Mais attends un peu Robin! Il dit, quelques jours avant, qu'ils ont perdu leur trésor car il a coulé au fond de l'océan lors de leur altercation en mer…Normalement quand il écrit ces lignes, ils n'ont même plus un seul berry, ni un seul joyau. Pourquoi dit-il, dans ce cas, que leur trésor se forme petit à petit ? Ca n'a pas de sens !

- Ah Nami chérie a raison. Son sens de l'observation est remarquable pour avoir repérer cette anomalie. Même si l'or n'est pas là, au moins je suis là pour compenser ! Des cœurs apparurent dans les yeux de Sanji, alors qu'il essaya d'approcher Nami pour lui prendre un baiser. La tentative tourna très vite au vinaigre quand le jeune homme se retrouva la tête encastrée dans la table à cause d'un coup de poing bien placé de la part de la rouquine.

- Bah peu être que pour Roger, le One piece n'est pas constitué seulement d'or. Répondit Luffy distraitement alors qu'il finissait les derniers gâteaux à la mandarine. Tout son équipage resta bouche bée en voyant que leur capitaine puisse avoir un éclair de génie.

- Attends, attends ! Le One piece ? Pas de l'or ? NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TËTE !!!!Un trésor ça reste un trésor, avec des berrys, de l'or, des bijoux… S'énerva Nami.

Robin la coupa.

- Notre capitaine a peu être raison. Pour tout le monde, la signification du mot trésor n'est pas la même. Les mots exacts de Roger avant son exécution furent « Mon trésor ? Si vous y tenez, vous n'avez qu'à le prendre…mais il faudra d'abord le chercher, car je l'ai caché quelque part dans ce vaste monde. » Nous avons tous pensé tout de suite, peu être à tort, que le trésor selon lui était la même chose que pour le commun des gens…c'est-à-dire de l'or. Ce pirate a toujours eu une vie et une vision du monde bien à part. Qui nous dit que tout le monde ne faisait pas fausse route ? Maintenant, il faudrait surtout essayer de savoir ce que peu être le One piece selon lui mais pour cela il faut que nous lisions la suite.

Nami se calma et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

- Pardon Robin, nous t'écoutons.

Robin sourit et reprit là ou elle en était arrivée.

_- En ce soir de fête pourtant quelque chose a attiré mon attention. Deux de mes matelots sont partis en éclaireurs pour vérifier la sûreté de l'île, en revenant, ils m'annoncèrent avoir trouvé une stèle ou des inscriptions étranges étaient gravées dessus. Cette histoire m'intriguait. Qui sait ? Peu être que c'était le début d'une nouvelle aventure ? Une chasse au trésor ? Etant donné que nous avions perdu notre trésor peu de temps auparavant, il nous fallait nous remettre à flot financièrement. Mes deux compagnons me montrèrent l'emplacement de cette stèle et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je vis cette écriture. Je ne l'avais peu être vu qu'une seule fois mais je la reconnue tout de suite. L'écriture perdue des anciennes civilisations. Les ponéglyphes…_

Robin fut saisi et en arrêta sa lecture.

- Robin adorée, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le coq inquiet de voir la jeune femme s'arrêter si brusquement.

- Non tout va bien, répondit Robin en se reprenant et en souriant à Sandy.

- Les ponéglyphes... Ce n'est pas ce que tu recherches ? Demanda Usopp.

- Si, je savais qu'il avait recherché le rio ponéglyphe. J'ai retrouvé des traces de recherches de sa part lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvé à Skypiea.

- Mais alors peu être que la réponse que tu recherches tant, est dans ce carnet.

- Oui, ce livre pourra m'aider à avancer dans mes recherches. Peu être qu'il pourra aider plus d'une personne ici à réaliser ses rêves.

Chacun songea à tout ce qui pouvait être consigné dans ce journal. Il n'en était même pas au quart de sa lecture mais déjà il recelait déjà certains mystères qui seraient peu être élucidés par la suite, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture.

Luffy, plus excité que jamais, hurla presque.

- Vas y Robin, lis nous la suite !

À suivre…


	5. la décision

Série : One piece

Auteur : Lavlav-san

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi, ils appartiennent toujours à maître Oda !

Vive one piece !!!!

Ben alors plus personne ne poste dans la section one piece ?? ouh !! Je suis triste et moi qui adore les fictions sur cette série !!!! Allez tout le monde on se motive et on poste des histoires sur nos pirates !

Zoro-kun : humm pour répondre à tes questions il faut lire la suite !! et oui je suis cruelle et je l'avoue en plus !!!!mouhahaha !!! Bref ce chapitre n'est pas spécialement drôle mais bon je l'aime bien quand même !! Et puis il pose certaines questions pour la suite de la fiction

Eypi :Haha !!! Je ne dis as tout de suite ce qu'est le One piece sinon ca serait trop facile !!!(Enfin je dis ca mais maître Oda ne m'a pas spécialement mise dans la confidence non plus…TT) Sinon oui ca sera un truc mignon !!! Je suis abonné au mignon !

Découvriront-ils le One piece ? Est-ce que le carnet va être prit de combustion spontanée et arrêter cette fiction ? L'auteur arrivera elle à finir l'histoire sans trop se torturer inutilement les méninges ? Un nouveau couple risque t il de se former entre Chopper et Moo Moo monstre marin qui n'apparaît qu'au début de l'histoire de One piece?

Pour cela….faut lire la suite !!!

(Désolée !!! je ne le referais plus !!!)

Chapitre 4

- _Cette stèle m'interpellait… Qu'est ce qu'un monument de si grande valeur faisait sur cette île ? J'ai demandé à l'un de ce qui m'accompagnait de recopier les inscriptions, malheureusement je ne peux les déchiffrer sans aide. Je préfère les prendre et les étudier au calme dans ma cabine. Me voila avec ce texte sous les yeux et certains ouvrages qui m'aideront à déchiffrer ce message. Pour le moment la seule chose que j'arrive à retenir c'est que cela parle des temps anciens et d'armes qu'il ne faut en aucun cas réveiller. Tout cela reste encore très confus. Bref la fête se termine sans moi…L'aventure n'attend pas et je sens que ce je vais découvrir avec ces textes, va nous emmener loin…très loin._

Ces récits fascinaient chaque membre du going merry, des histoires de bagarres, de quêtes étaient décrites. La vie de Gold Roger était vraiment riche en aventures.

_5e jour de la 5e semaine de la même année_

_Une nouvelle fois, nous avons du partir en vitesse de notre port d'attache. Ce chien galleux me suit partout ! Il est marrant comme marine il a toujours le sourire et il est aussi têtu que je peux l'être. A chaque fois ça promet de belles bagarres en perspective. Le lieutenant Garp est redoutable. Ce fourbe me poursuivra aussi longtemps qu'il ne m'aura pas attraper. _

Luffy se crispa en entendant cela. Usopp sourit.

- Cela ressemble drôlement aux relations entre Luffy et l'enfumé ça ! D'ailleurs cela fait un bon moment qu'on ne l'a plus vu nous poursuivre…Je me demande ce qu'il peut devenir.

- Tant qu'on ne le voit pas c'est plutôt bon signe, je le préfère loin de nous. Souffla Nami.

_2e jour de la 6e semaine de l'an 137_

_Nous sommes arrivé sur une île étrange. C'est une île automnale et les gens ont l'air très heureux de nous accueillir dans leur ville…Peu être trop heureux pour que cela ne paraisse pas suspect. Mais nous venons de passer quelques jours en mer et poser pied à terre fait beaucoup de bien à tout le monde. Si il y a le moindre souci, nous aurons au moins un peu d'animation dans cette ville._

_3e jour de la 6e semaine de la même année._

_Mon instinct ne m'avait pas trompé… Des chasseurs de primes étaient à nos trousses. Un gang de chasseurs appelés « les oiseaux de proies »nous ont poursuivit. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien terrible. Pourtant parmi eux j'ai découvert un jeune garçon pas banal du tout. Son regard perçant, ainsi que ses traits durs pour un gamin de cet age, je dois bien l'avouer m'ont bien plu. Ce gosse a l'air très intéressant et il ira loin, enfin si il quitte ce groupe de ratés. Il ne m'a pas dit son vrai nom, a moins que ce ne soit les chefs de son groupe qui l'ait nommé ainsi. Il se fait appelé « œil de faucon ». Ce petit me plait, j'ai hâte de voir quel homme il va devenir par la suite. Je serai alors ravi de l'affronter, j'espère qu'il deviendra un fier pirate._

- Quoi c'est tout ? Il ne dit rien de plus sur Œil de faucon ? Demanda précipitamment Zoro.

Robin se mit à glousser.

- Tu as l'air de beaucoup t'intéresser à la vie de ce pirate. Mieux connaître son ennemi c'est se rapprocher de la victoire c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas te dire ce qu'il y a après, la moisissure m'empêche de déchiffrer ce qui est écrit.

- Ce n'est pas de chance pour toi face de melon, il faudra que tu t'amuses encore à porter tes poids et à agiter dans le vent tes canifs pour t'entraîner.

- Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire sourcils en vrilles ? Tu vas voir les dégâts que peuvent faire mes « canifs » sur toi, cuistot à la manque ! Répondit au tac au tac le sabreur.

- Continue de contrarier le chef et tu pourras dire adieu à tout repas sur ce bateau.

- C'est tout, nous ne sommes pas là pour vous entendre, vous disputez une fois de plus.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent du regard mais ne préférèrent pas courroucer un peu plus leur navigatrice.

- Bon quand est ce qu'il nous dit ce qu'est le one piece Robin ?? Pour le moment à part deux ou trois reprises il n'en a pas spécialement fait mention ! Demanda le capitaine qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire encore capitaine, je le découvre en même temps que vous. Robin sourit tranquillement face à la grimace de Luffy.

- Luffy tu ne peux pas te tenir tranquille un peu, c'est quand même intéressant de savoir ce qu'il a fait durant son périple. S'énerva Usopp.

- Peu être mais on ne va pas retracer non plus toute sa vie ! Nous ce qui nous intéresse et ce qui nous à pousser à aller chercher ce carnet de bord c'est avant tout pour découvrir le One piece. Pour le moment je ne vois rien que nous n'aurions pas pu réaliser nous même. Nous aussi, nous avons vécu des aventures. Je ne veux pas calquer ce que l'ancien roi des pirates a déjà fait, nous allons suivre notre propre route, notre propre chemin.

Luffy prit un air sérieux et résolu, il voulait que Robin attaque directement tous les passages ou l'on parlait du One piece…

- Attends Luffy, il y a peu être des choses qui nous intéressent nous aussi, ne soit pas aussi égoïste à ne penser qu'à toi. Robin adorée, peu certainement avoir des aides pour ses recherches, marimo quand a lui, peut avoir des indications sur ses connaissances plus que douteuses. Avec un peu de chance nous trouverons aussi des choses qui nous intéressent. Si il avait trouvé le chemin pour aller jusqu'à All Blue ? C'est peu être la seule chance que j'aurai de trouver cette mer ! Et je ne dis pas ce que les autres pourraient trouver aussi. Mais qu'est ce qui te prend d'un coup ? Tu étais le premier à être excité à l'idée de lire ce carnet !

Luffy écouta son coq s'énerver sur lui et répondit calmement.

- Qui te dis que nous ne trouverons pas les choses par nous même ? Le but de l'aventure c'est de découvrir les choses par nos propres moyens. Je l'ai compris en écoutant Robin ainsi que vos commentaires. Chaque pirate vit son aventure, chacun doit rechercher seul ses trésors. Penses tu réellement que tu serais heureux de finaliser tes rêves ainsi ? De voir qu'après tout ce temps que tu as mis pour concrétiser tes rêves, c'est grâce à un carnet, grâce aux exploits d'un autre que tu voudrais trouver ce que tu désires? C'est donc cela que tu veux ?

Chacun resta bouche bée devant ce que venait de dire Luffy.

- Dans ce cas là, si nous suivons ta logique, nous ne devrions pas chercher non plus ce qu'est le One piece. Répondit Zoro.

- En fait, je cherche juste à savoir une chose, je sais que le One piece existe quelque part dans le monde. La seule chose dont j'ai besoin de savoir n'est pas le moyen d'acquérir ce trésor mais autre chose. Quelque chose que le vieillard nous avait dit au bar…

Luffy se tut et attendit que Robin se remette à sa lecture. Chacun était assez étonné du comportement de leur capitaine mais en même temps son point de vue se tenait…Chaque membre se sentait tout à coup honteux d'avoir voulu se servir de ce carnet pour arriver plus vite à ses fins. Ce carnet était avant tout un souvenir, une belle histoire et se servir de ces informations, bien que ça soit digne d'un pirate, n'était pas vraiment digne d'eux et de leur ligne de conduite. L'aventure avait toujours primé sur le reste… C'est grâce à cela qu'ils gardaient toujours cette excitation quand ils découvraient une nouvelle île. L'idée de voir de nouvelles choses, des gens nouveaux, des trésors jamais égaler. C'était ça qui leur permettait de continuer l'aventure. Si tout leur était offert sur un plateau d'argent, à quoi bon voyager ? Autant rester chez soi à lire des romans et des autobiographies de pirates célèbres.

Robin tourna rapidement les pages et jeta des coups d'oeils ici et là. Au bout d'un moment elle hoqueta et referma le carnet.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Robin ?

Robin ouvrit en grand la dernière page du carnet.

- Regardez, les pages ont été arrachées délibérément. Même si nous avions continuez la lecture, Nous n'aurions pas pu le faire.

Chaque membre regardait ce carnet sans rien dire. Ne sachant pas si ils devaient être soulagés ou frustrés…Peu être un peu des deux.

Luffy se leva et remit son chapeau bien en place sur sa tête.

- Bien, je ne vois pas d'autres raisons de continuer ici à regarder ce carnet, je crois que le mieux que nous ayons à faire pour le moment c'est d'aller nous coucher.Demain nous rendrons le carnet au vieillard. Zoro c'est ton tour de garde à la vigie ce soir. Bonne nuit tout le monde.

Luffy rejoignit la chambre des garçons. Aucun mot dans la cuisine était prononcé, chacun repensant à ce qui s'était produit. Pourquoi un tel revirement dans le comportement de leur capitaine ? Comme il n'y avait plus rien à faire, chacun repartit dans sa chambre, Sanji rangea la cuisine et Zoro s'installa à la vigie. Chaque membre était dans ses pensées. Le sommeil vint difficilement pour certains.

En sortant de la cuisine, Sanji se retrouva seul sur le pont. Il alluma une sèche et s'accouda au bastingage. La nuit était sombre, il ne pouvait voir que les lumières de la ville au loin. L'attitude de son capitaine le perturbait, pourquoi un tel revirement de situation ? Il avait certainement du entendre quelque chose de perturbant et qui l'avait forcé à arrêter cette lecture…Mais quoi ?

Plus il cherchait une solution à ce problème, plus il s'énervait et le léger bruit de ronflements qu'il entendait au niveau de la vigie l'exaspérait encore plus. Il se décida à lâcher sa cigarette et monta rejoindre le bretteur. Il le retrouva endormi comme à son habitude et cela l'énerva au point qu'il se mit à le réveiller avec un bon coup de pied.

- Oh tête de gazon réveille toi !

Le bretteur répondit de mauvaise grâce.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux blondinet ?

Sanji se ralluma un clope, il avait un besoin urgent de nicotine pour calmer ses nerfs. Il tira une bouffée et s'installa aux côtés de l'autre homme.

- Tu ne trouves pas curieux le comportement du capitaine ?

Zoro savait que pour Sanji ne réponde pas à l'une de ses piques c'est que quelque chose lui pesait sur le cœur.

- Cela te perturbe tant ce qu'il a dit ? Je trouve que pour une fois justement il a fait preuve de bon sens. Il a raison. Les gens qui ont le plus de mérite sont ceux qui trouvent leurs solutions par eux même.

Sanji ricana.

- Tu es mal placé pour dire ça vu comment tu t'es enflammé tout à l'heure quand tu as entendu le nom d'œil de faucon. Tu étais aussi impatient que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

- Peu être…Mais je n'ai rien appris de plus grâce à ce carnet, sur mon adversaire. Je crois surtout que tu es en colère car il n'y avait rien sur ce que tu cherches toi ! C'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état.

Sanji ne répondit pas, plutôt mourir que de donner raison à la belle au going merry dormant.

- Notre capitaine, bien qu'il soit un parfait idiot en certaines occasions, sait exactement ce qu'il fait. Si il a décidé qu'on ne devait pas lire le carnet, c'est qu'il avait de bonnes raisons. Il nous faudra peu être du temps, mais nous arriverons à réaliser nos rêves. Luffy est assez égoïste par moments mais il ne nous laissera jamais tomber. Si ton but à toi est de trouver une mer, alors tu peux croire que nous trouverons cette mer.

Entendre ces mots, avait quelque peu rassuré le coq. Il continua de fumer tranquillement en regardant le paysage. Zoro attendit de voir si l'autre lui allait réagir. Le silence entre les deux hommes était agréable pour une fois. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se rendormit tandis que Sanji finissait sa cigarette. Au bout d'un moment le jeune homme blond se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre. Le bretteur encore entre le monde réel et le monde des rêves cru entendre une parole lointaine, « merci ». Bah il avait certainement du rêver…Sanji ne le remercierai jamais, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination.

Demain ils rendraient le carnet de bord à son propriétaire et ils pourraient continuer leur route.

A suivre.


End file.
